Cool and Warm
by Miura Aii
Summary: Sakura yang stoic ternyata memang punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Chapter 2 update, abal, gaje, lebay, tapi... RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Minna-sama.

Bukannya ngelanjutin fic Take Mix Out, malah bikin ini. Habis, bikin humor itu susah banget lho! Maaf ya minna yang nungguin update-an saya (readers: gak ada yang nunggu!).

Saya lagi kesambet (?) ide bikin romance, jadilah fic (ancur) ini. Pairnya SasuSaku lho, SasuSaku! Pair favorit saya! *nari hula-hula*. Sebenernya sih saya mau bikin KakaSaku (special buat ka **Awan Hitam** =3) atau SasoSaku (janji saya sama **oichi tyara no sasori**, maaf ya Tyara-chan T_T), tapi kayaknya mereka nggak pantes dijadiin playboy mesum kayak Sasuke XDD *dipeluk-peluk ka Awan + Tyara-chan* *dicincang kusanagi*.

Oo iya, ada slight SasuKarin dikit. Dikiiiiiiiitt banget! Yang jelas nggak akan mengganggu minna menikmati (?) SasuSaku-nya.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah shoujo manga karangan **Shouko Akira** yang saya jamin readers pada nggak tau *dihajar*. Ada juga beberapa kalimat yang saya ambil dari komik ini.

Ah, sepertinya saya sangat-sangat bacoted ya, langsung aja deh~

**Cool and Warm**

**Naruto©Masa' sih Kishimoto *PLAKK PLAKK***

**Honey Moon©Shouko Akira**

**Cool and Warm©Miura Aii**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, lebay, typo, humor dikit dan jayus, porak-poranda, dan sejenisnya.**

**A/N: Disini yang 'Cool' adalah Sakura, 'Warm' adalah Sasuke. Sakura pake kacamata lho, tapi Karin yang nggak pake kacamata.**

**Baca dulu, kalau ada gejala mual hubungi dokter! XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy RnR !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, sudah dengar?"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Sasuke nembak Sakura Haruno, anak kelas 2-1!"

"Hah? Haruno yang itu?"

"Iya! Cewek kutu buku yang hampir nggak punya teman itu, yang teman-temannya cuma buku sains, matematika, sama kumpulan rumus itu!"

"Kenapa Sasuke tertarik sama cewek membosankan seperti dia?"

Kasak-kusuk ria para gadis pagi itu sepertinya tidak akan berakhir kalau tidak dihentikan dengan bel panjang yang menandai dimulainya pelajaran jam pertama. Tahu sendiri kan, kalau cewek ketemu cewek? Gosip, deh!

Tapi, mungkin yang ini bukan gosip.

**(".)**

**Jam Istirahat**

'Hari ini jawab kumpulan soal logaritma dulu, deh,'

'Tapi aku juga mau baca yang ini,'

Gadis berambut pink dan berkacamata itu duduk sendirian di bangkunya. Bangku ketiga dari belakang dekat jendela. Kelasnya kosong. Tentu saja, ini jam istirahat. Teman-temannya sudah pasti berhamburan keluar kelas.

Kedua tangannya terpakai untuk memegang dua buku. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri, bingung menentukan buku yang mana yang akan dilahapnya hari ini.

Di mejanya ada setumpuk buku lain yang pastinya 'berkualitas' dan bukan buku sembarangan, yang bisa menyebabkan impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin jika dibaca oleh orang 'biasa'.

Eh, ngaco!

Gadis itu kemudian memilih untuk mengerjakan kumpulan soal logaritma. Segera saja tangannya menari-nari di atas kertas kosong yang digunakannya untuk menjawab.

Sakura Haruno, 16 tahun. Yang ia sukai... integral, faktorisasi, fisika, kimia... dan sebagainya.

'Paling asyik kalau lagi menulis hasil akhirnya,' pikir gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

Saat dia mengerjakan kumpulan soalnya, dia terlihat bahagia.

Begitulah kesehariannya...

Tapi sejak kemarin, gadis itu menjadi sumber kehebohan.

Penyebabnya...

"Hari ini kencan, yuk,"

_Cowok ini_.

Kedatangannya yang sangat tiba-tiba tidak membuat gadis pink itu merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tetap _stoic_.

Cowok itu―Sasuke Uchiha, idola para cewek di Konoha High School, yang tadi pagi dibicarakan para siswi―berdiri di balik jendela tepat di sebelah si gadis pink.

"Tapi sudah kubilang..." emerald Sakura yang terbingkai kacamata menatap mata onyx Sasuke, "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hn, sudah kubilang juga kan, aku suka padamu," jawab Sasuke sambil menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

Sakura terdiam.

"Pokoknya kutunggu di gerbang sekolah setelah pelajaran usai!" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu. Tak lupa menampilkan senyum 1 juta volt-nya yang membuat para siswi dan author tepar (lho kok?).

Namun wajah Sakura tetap datar. Meskipun begitu hatinya merasa bingung dan kesal.

'Menyebalkan sekali...'

**(.")**

**-Flashback-**

Konoha High School masih tetap ramai. Memang sekolah ini—sekolah ter-elite di Konoha―tidak akan pernah sepi, setidaknya sampai matahari benar-benar hilang.

Suara-suara teriakan siswa laki-laki yang bermain bola terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Sepertinya ada pertengkaran kecil mengenai pelanggaran-atau-tidak di antara kedua tim yang bermain.

Para siswi juga masih banyak yang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon beringin besar yang tumbuh tepat di tepi lapangan sepak bola.

Ada juga yang menyendiri di balik bukit kecil belakang sekolah.

Sakura—gadis yang menyendiri itu―duduk dengan memeluk lututnya, memandang sang mata dewa yang hampir terbenam anggun.

_What a beautiful scenery._

Sakura melirik jam berwarna merah hati—yang selalu dipakainya setiap hari—di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah sesore ini..." gumamnya pelan. Ia meraih tas yang terletak agak jauh di samping tempatnya duduk. Dengan gerakan lambat ia mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya. Setelah itu Sakura berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk belakang rok seragamnya yang agak kotor terkena rumput.

"Aku pulang dulu," katanya entah pada siapa.

Gadis itupun melenggang pergi membelakangi sang surya.

Dibukanya buku yang diambilnya tadi dan mulai membacanya.

**Di ****gerbang sekolah...**

Sakura berjalan sambil membawa buku fisika dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya tajam memelototi huruf demi huruf yang tercetak di bukunya. Wajahnya serius.

"Sakura Haruno,"

Gadis yang merasa memiliki nama itu lalu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa?"

Ketika ditanya, cowok berambut emo itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, dari kelas 2-3," jawabnya. "Kau..." kata cowok itu terputus, lalu dijulurkannya badannya sampai matanya sejajar dengan mata emerald gadis di depannya, "Mau temani aku?"

Hening.

"Ng... kemana?" sebuah jawaban bodoh meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Hmp. Bukan itu maksudku," kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tapi gadis itu tak terpengaruh.

"Aku ingin kau temani aku, karena aku tertarik padamu. Aku suka padamu," tembak Sasuke langsung. "Kau suka aku, nggak?"

Sakura tidak terpengaruh. Wajahnya tetap tenang seolah tidak beremosi.

"Nggak, tuh," sahut Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tertohok.

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu menggangguku membaca buku," jawab Sakura polos.

Tawa Sasuke pecah.

"Kau memang cewek aneh, ya," kata Sasuke di sela-sela tawanya. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Pokoknya kita pacaran ya. Aku akan ke kelasmu besok," setelah mengatakannya, cowok itu berlalu.

Sakura diam sejenak. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

**(".)**

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Apa maksudmu..." teriak seorang gadis berambut merah di koridor kelas 2.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa sih harus dia? Kamu kan tahu, aku..." gadis bernama Karin itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bicara apa kau? Kencan sekali bukan berarti pacaran kan? Apa maumu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dingin.

Karin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya.

Sasuke pun berlalu.

Karin tertunduk. Dia marah. Benar-benar marah. Dia adalah satu dari sedikit pengagum Sasuke yang beruntung bisa kencan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memang punya banyak fans, tapi hanya sedikit yang diajaknya kencan. Tak seorangpun fansnya yang tahu kalau Sasuke mengajak mereka dengan terpaksa. Terpaksa, karena cewek-cewek fansgirl-nya itu tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Karin semakin memperdalam tundukan kepalanya.

'Awas kau, Sakura Haruno!'

**(.")**

**Pulang Sekolah**

Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Tak terkecuali hari ini.

Ia membaca buku, _as usual_, seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Padahal, ada apa-apa **(A/N: gyaaaa bahasa apaan ini XD)**.

**(".)**

Sasuke terus menyusuri setiap lorong yang ada di sekolahnya, hingga kakinya terasa seperti akan diamputasi.

'Dimana sih dia?'

Kakinya terus melangkah, sambil berpikir dimana kira-kira gadis itu berada.

Lalu sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"Bodoh sekali aku!" gumamnya, lalu bergegas berlari turun menuju lantai 3 gedung sekolahnya—yang sudah dilewatinya sebelum naik ke lantai ini—dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan "PERPUSTAKAAN".

Pintu digesernya dengan keras.

'Dimana? Dia pasti disini, kan?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang. Matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok gadis berambut pink yang dari tadi dicarinya.

'Huh, dasar. Disana kau rupanya,' Matanya menangkap sosok Sakura di bagian baca sebelah rak bertuliskan "Sastra".

Sasuke pun menghampiri gadis yang tenggelam dalam bukunya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" kata Sasuke agak kasar sambil sedikit menggebrak meja. Otomatis manusia-manusia di sekitar mereka ber-ssstt padanya. Sasuke tak peduli.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sedikit mengurangi volume suaranya. "Kan kubilang pulang sekolah kutunggu di gerbang!"

"Ah, iya juga ya…" gadis itu masih agak bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. "Tapi, aku kan nggak janji. Lagipula aku sedang asyik baca buku," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Didudukinya kursi di depan Sakura.

"Apa sih asyiknya belajar?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Tapi dengan cepat raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Hm…" Sakura menarik nafas pelan, kedua tangannya menopang dagu, "Belajar, kalau kamu nggak bisa menyelesaikan satu soal yang sangat sederhana, kamu akan kesal, kan?" kata Sakura.

"…?" Sasuke tampak tidak mengerti.

"Segala kesederhanaan itulah bentuk dari keindahan," lanjut Sakura, kali ini ia memejamkan kedua mata emeraldnya. Senyum tipis muncul dari bibir pinknya.

Sasuke masih diam. Namun sepuluh detik kemudian...

"Aku nggak ngerti apa-apa, tapi..." ujarnya tiba-tiba, lalu tanpa basa-basi ia ngajak hepi-hepi—eh! *plakk*, maksudnya tanpa basa-basi menarik lengan Sakura, "Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih mengasyikkan daripada belajar!"

"A, apa?" Sakura terkejut, tapi ia pasrah saja lengannya ditarik oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.

Mereka pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

**(.")**

Sakura terpana ketika melihat sesuatu tertangkap di iris emeraldnya.

"Mo..tor?" gumamnya ragu-ragu.

"Hn? Iya, kenapa?"

"Kita akan naik ini?" Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

"Iya, kau kenapa sih?" alis Sasuke bertatut, heran dengan kegugupan gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Ka-kamu seri..us?"

Cowok emo itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "IYA! AKU SERIUS, SAKURA! KITA AKAN PERGI KE SUATU TEMPAT NAIK MOTOR! Puas?" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. "Ini motorku sendiri kok, bukan hasil curian," canda Sasuke cepat-cepat, takut membuat gadis pink itu semakin gugup. "Kau tak perlu takut."

"Tapi…" Wajah Sakura semakin pucat. Gadis itu menunduk.

Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan dari 'tapi'nya Sakura dengan (tidak) sabar.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, air mata meleleh keluar dari mata hijaunya membasahi pipinya yang putih. Dan ia…menatap Sasuke sayu namun penuh kemarahan.

"Aku benci kamu."

**.**

**tsuzuku~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apa-apan fic diatas? *bersungut-sungut*.**

**Gaje buanget ya DX. Maklum, saya author baru disini ^^a, jadi mohon bantuannya, senpai-tachi! **

**Maunya saya bikin oneshoot, tapi entah kenapa saya ingin membuat readers penasaran XD *digebukin readers*. Dan kalau oneshoot, pasti jadinya panjaaaaaaaaangg banget.**

**Yasud lah,**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review please~ *sakura-nangis-no-jutsu (?)*.**

**Boleh flame, asal login. Dan jangan kasar. Pikirkanlah perasaan author yang membuat fic ini dengan sepenuh jiwa raga 3 hari 3 malam (halah).**

**Pokoknya saya nggak menerima flame dari pengecut nan alay.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continue or not?**

**Review!**

**^^Miura Aii^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Minna-sama.

Pertama, saya mau mengucapkan **"Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki"**, meskipun ini bukan fic tentang Naru-chan TT^TT

Kedua, huff… maaf saya lama apdet. Saya baru kena musibah kecelakaan nih. Saat saya mengetik fic ini pun, kaki saya masih terasa senut-senut = =v

Un… terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah RnR, ataupun yang cuma read aja. Saya sangat senang! Apalagi ada yang nge-fave… hiks, saya benar-benar terharu. Padahal chapter 1 kemarin menurut saya sangat abal sekali lho.

Oke, review sudah saya bales lewat PM buat yang login. Sekarang saya mau balas review yang nggak login dulu :

_**(no name): **_kok nggak ada namanya sih? Tapi, un, makasih kritiknya… RnR terus ya. Jangan lupa namanya! Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**VhieHime: **_makasih, hhe, nih udah apdet (setelah sekian lama). RnR terus ya. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Tobi Anak Baik: **_thankiu Tobi-kun… tapi saya bukan senpai lho. RnR terus ya. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Siska uzumaki: **_un, ini udah apdet… makasih ya sudah menyukai saya, tapi maaf, saya nggak yuri lho.. *plakk*. Eh, maksud saya, terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita saya *mata berkaca-kaca*. RnR terus ya. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Nisha Uchiha Sarang Siwon: **_makasih! Hhe, liat aja di chapter ini. RnR terus ya. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**Hikari Shinju: **_hha, makasiiiih, niat saya untuk membuat readers penasaran ternyata berhasil *dibantai readers*. Oke, ini udah apdet. RnR terus ya. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**richa namikaze:**_ horror? *meriksa genre* ah enggak, romance kok *plakk*. Un, makasih ya! Eh readers, dia ini temen sekelas saya waktu kelas 10 lho (ga penting). Oke, RnR terus ya. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

_**HikMak HyaRaku MauLifah-chan: **_hosh... namamu panjang banget. Ah? Saya berbakat? *lonjak-lonjak girang*. Un, emang Sakura bodoh tuh, kagak suka sama Saskay *dishannaro*. U-un.. ini udah apdet kok… turunkan pedangmu ya… *muka melas*. Oke, RnR terus ya. Sankyuu~ reviewnya.

Yak, kelihatannya sudah semua. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Fic (nista) ini tidak akan sampai sini tanpa kehadiran kalian.

Yasud, selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini, minna-sama.

**Cool and Warm**

**Naruto©Masa' si―*disumpel kain pel om Kishi*. Oke, oke! *ngedit***

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Puas om?**

**Cool and Warm©Miura Aii**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC akut, gaje, abal, lebay, porak-poranda, dan sejenisnya.**

**A/N: Disini yang 'Cool' adalah Sakura, 'Warm' adalah Sasuke. Sakura pakai kacamata lho, tapi Karin yang nggak pakai kacamata.**

**Baca dulu, kalau ada gejala mual hubungi dokter! XD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy RnR !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku datang lagi. Kesini. Ke tempat ini.

Tak kuduga ternyata kaki ini akan membawaku kesini. Tapi memang, tempat inilah yang selalu kudatangi ketika aku merasa sedih.

"Hah, hah..." nafasku tersengal-sengal, tentu saja, karena tadi aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Lelah, kujatuhkan lututku di permukaan tanah yang lembab.

Sepi.

Sudah kedua kalinya aku kesini hari ini. Setiap akan berangkat ke sekolah aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Menjenguk ayahku.

Oke, mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan menjenguk. Karena ayahku sama sekali tidak sedang sakit.

Ia tidak akan bisa lagi merasakan sakit.

Sakit. Seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

**(".)**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku masih membeku di tempat parkir sekolah. Entah kenapa, aku tak mengejar Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis lalu berlari keluar sekolah. Rasanya kakiku lumpuh dan tak bisa bergerak.

'_Aku benci kamu.'_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telingaku. Seolah mantra yang diucapkan berkali-kali.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura jadi aneh begitu. Maksudku, apa salahku? Aku tidak merasa berbuat atau mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya.

Kenapa dia membenciku?

"Cih, mana kutahu!" dengan kesal kunaiki motor kesayanganku. Memutar kuncinya, dan melaju kencang.

Setidaknya aku akan mencoba mencarinya.

**(.")**

**Normal POV**

"Ayah..." gadis itu menggumam lirih.

"Aku kesal sekali. Kesal pada orang bodoh yang mengingatkanku lagi pada kenangan kita," ujarnya pelan sambil setengah menggerutu.

"Mungkin aku tidak pantas menyebutnya sebagai 'kenangan kita', karena itu cuma kenanganku sendiri..." mata gadis itu menerawang. "Maafkan aku, ayah!" gadis itu berteriak, lalu menangis sesenggukan.

**(".)**

**-****Flashback: ON-**

"Hei, anak culun! Belum berani juga kau, hah?" suara seorang gadis pirang berumur sekitar 13 tahunan terdengar menggema.

"Aku bukan anak culun! Lagipula kata siapa aku tidak berani?" balas gadis berambut pink tak mau kalah.

"Begitu. Jadi apa namanya kalau bukan culun? Pengecut?" ejek seorang gadis berkuncir empat sambil menyeringai.

"Uugh, sialan kalian! Baiklah, tunggu saja! Besok aku pasti sudah bisa seperti kalian!" geram gadis pink itu, lalu berlari cepat menuju rumahnya.

Tawa ketiga gadis tengil itu pun pecah.

"Hahaha, buktikan!" kali ini si gadis cepol dua yang berteriak.

Gadis pink itu tetap berlari, namun tak urung juga ia menoleh saat didengarnya teriakan itu. Ia hanya melirik tajam tanpa berkata-kata. Kakinya tetap berlari sampai ia hilang dari pandangan ketiganya.

"Haha, Sakura, hari gini belum bisa naik motor? Culun!"

**.**

**.**

Sore itu di kediaman Haruno...

"Ayah..."

"Hm?"

"Ayah... ajari aku naik motor dong..." rengek Sakura yang kesekian kalinya pada ayahnya.

"Nanti, saat kau lulus SMP." Jawab ayahnya—Dan Haruno—yang juga untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakura menggeram. "Selalu begitu! Apa ayah tahu, gara-gara aku tidak bisa naik motor, aku selalu diejek! Aku selalu dibilang culun, penakut. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak takut! Hanya saja ayah tak mau mengajariku!" Sakura mulai berteriak. "Bahkan sahabat-sahabatku... Ino, Temari, Tenten, sekarang seperti musuhku! Mereka selalu mengejekku!" emosi Sakura meluap-luap. Air matanya mulai merebak.

Hening sesaat.

Dan menarik nafas pelan, "Sakura... ada juga kan temanmu yang tidak bisa naik motor? Siapa itu... Hyuuga?"

"Aku tidak seperti Hinata! Dia bisa sabar dan tenang meskipun diejek. Tapi aku bukan anak yang seperti itu..." Sakura menunduk. "Aku benci ayah."

Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dan tidak mengejarnya. 'Nanti juga reda sendiri…' begitu pikirnya. Ia sangat tahu kebiasaan putri semata wayangnya itu. Sakura tidak pernah mengurung diri di kamarnya lebih dari 3 jam saat marah.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, makan malam sudah siap!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura! Kau dengar tidak?" teriak wanita yang berstatus ibu dari Sakura itu.

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Ugh, kenapa sih anak itu? Saku—"

"Sudah, biar aku ke kamarnya, Tsunade," potong Dan sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah... iya. Bujuk dia ya," jawab Tsunade—ibu Sakura―seraya menyendok secentong nasi ke piringnya.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Sakura di kamarnya...

"Bagaimana ini? Ugh, ayah tidak mau mengajariku! Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada mereka!" Sakura mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang kecil tapi rapi.

_Tok tok tok_ "Sakura? Kau di dalam kan? Buka pintunya. Ayo kita makan," kata Dan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Di dalam, Sakura yang sedikit terkejut hanya diam saja.

"Sakura? Ayolah, akhir-akhir ini kau tampak kurusan," kata Dan lagi. "Kalau kau kurus begitu, kau tidak akan kuat naik motor lho," goda Dan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun menjawab, "Apa? Bagaimana aku bisa naik motor kalau ayah saja tidak mau mengajariku! Aku benci ayah!"

"..." Dan tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bermaksud mengekang keinginan Sakura. Ia hanya... ah, itu tidak penting. Sebenarnya tidak tega juga mendengar putrinya itu diejek menarik nafas...

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ayah akan mengajarimu setelah makan malam. Sekarang keluarlah," ujarnya akhirnya menyerah. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, menunggu putrinya keluar.

Hening...

_Ceklek._

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Tiba-tiba saja si pemilik kamar melesat keluar dan langsung memeluk orang di depannya itu.

"HOREEE! Benarkah? Asyiik, aku senang sekali! Terima kasih, ayah!" ucapnya bertubi-tubi sampai Dan kewalahan. Sakura tersenyum geli dan mencium pipi kanan ayahnya sekilas. Lalu setengah berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan.

Dan masih terbengong di tempatnya. Tapi ia tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi kananya dengan punggung tangannya. 'Hhh... dasar anak aneh, tapi lucu sekali anakku ini.' batinnya.

**.**

**.**

"Gouchiso sama deshita!" seru ketiga orang itu serempak, mengakhiri makan malam mereka dengan ucapan syukur pada Tuhan atas makanan yang telah diberikan.

"Ne, ne, ayah! Ayo kita berangkaaat!" ajak Sakura bersemangat sekali pada ayahnya, yang langsung menunjuk Tsunade dengan dagunya. Sakura pun menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Hayo, Sakura, bantu ibu cuci piring dulu!" kata Tsunade lengkap dengan deathglare-nya.

"U-uh..." Sakura mengeluh dan berjalan gontai menuju tempat cuci piring.

Dan tersenyum geli. "Ayah siapkan motornya dulu ya," kata Dan sambil beranjak menuju garasi.

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Yaaa!".

**.**

**.**

"Sudah mengerti, Sakura? Apa perlu diulang dari awal?" tanya Dan setelah selesai menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sakura mengenai langkah-langkah mengendarai motor.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, ayah," Sakura menggeleng-geleng cepat. Ia nampak tidak sabar ingin segera menaiki motor itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang coba kau naiki. Ayah akan duduk di belakang," Dan memosisikan dirinya di jok belakang. Ia menepuk-nepuk jok di depannya, memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar segera naik.

Sakura menyeringai, "Oke," dihempaskan pantatnya di jok pengemudi. "Let's go!"

Sakura memutar kunci, men-starter motornya, ditunggu sebentar… lalu masuk gigi 1, dan yak, motor melaju pelan. Sakura tampak tegang walau senyumnya tetap tak hilang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Setelah melaju beberapa meter…

"Hyaaa, menyenangkan sekali, ayah!"

"Hn,"

"Huh, ayah ini, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mengajariku? Malah malam-malam begini," gerutu Sakura.

"Haha, maaf, tapi sekarang sudah ayah ajari kan? Kau cepat bisa ya," jawab Dan.

"Tentu saja! Anak siapa dulu?" Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Haha..."

Mereka bercanda selama perjalanan. Sesekali Dan berceramah mengenai pentingnya memakai helm saat naik motor, pakai jaket, bla-bla-bla.

Sejenak hening menyergap.

"Eh, ayah?" kata Sakura memecah keheningan "Kenapa gelap sekali ya?"

"Hm? Nyalakan lampu depannya!" jawab Dan.

"La-lampu depan? Yang mana, ayah?" Sakura panik karena jalan yang dilaluinya semakin gelap dan sepi.

"Ah, kau memang pelupa ya. Tadi kan sudah ayah ini…" Dan menjulurkan badannya ke depan dan mencari-cari tombol lampu. Tapi tiba-tiba…

_BRAKKK_

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Tidak ada saksi mata.

"AHH!" Sakura berteriak sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam.

Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

_Dimana aku?_

Sakura memandang kanan-kirinya nanar. Kepalanya terasa pening.

"Auh..." Sakura berusaha bangkit dari kuburnya—ehm! Dari kasurnya, tapi matanya berkunang hebat.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar, nak?" tanya Tsunade yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"I..ibu... iya, tapi kepalaku pusing sekali, bu," Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, menahan sakit.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, jangan memaksa bangun," Tsunade mengelus rambut pink anaknya.

"Tapi... ini dimana bu?"

"Ini di rumah sakit, sayang. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada saksi mata saat... ah," Tsunade mengusap setitik air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Ibu takut sekali saat mendengar kabar itu. Untungnya kau tidak luka parah, benar-benar mukjizat," lanjutnya. "Tapi..."

"Ayah!" pekik Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan ayah, bu?"

Raut muka Tsunade berubah pucat. "Ayahmu masih dirawat di ICU. Keadaannya parah sekali," Wanita cantik itupun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, bu," Sakura berusaha bangkit lagi. Ajaib, ia bisa bangun dengan mudah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsunade sambil menahan bahu Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

_Tok tok. Krieet…_

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Dokter Minato? Lihatlah, putri saya sudah siuman," ujar Tsunade. "Ada apa, dokter?"

Dokter Minato hanya diam. Wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan amat sangat.

Menyadari itu, Sakura mundur selangkah, "Jangan katakan…" air mata mulai menggenangi mata emeraldnya. "Ayah...?"

Dokter tampan itu menghela nafas. "Maafkan kami, tim kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mung—"

"AYAAAH!" Sakura berlari keluar. Menerobos pasien dan perawat yang berlalu-lalang rumah sakit itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura menemukan Ruang ICU.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Sakura menghalau perawat pria yang mencoba menenangkannya.

Seketika, mata emeraldnya mengabur begitu dilihatnya sosok yang tertutup selimut putih itu. Lututnya terasa lemas... dan akhirnya ambruk ke lantai. Lalu semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian yang menyedihkan itu, Sakura berubah 180 derajat. Dari ceria menjadi pendiam. Dari suka bergaul menjadi tertutup.

Sakura lebih banyak mengahabiskan waktunya untuk belajar. Teman-teman yang dulu mengejeknya, kini berbalik mengasihaninya. Tapi Sakura tidak menanggapi mereka karena... yah, ia menutup diri dari orang lain.

Sakura memang sangat menyesali kejadian itu. Kalau saja ia tidak meminta ayahnya untuk diajari naik motor, kalau saja ia bisa sabar diejek teman-temannya, kalau saja ia tidak lupa menyalakan lampu motornya...

Memang, menurut polisi, penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah gara-gara motor dan mobil yang menabrak mereka sama-sama tidak menyalakan lampu. Ditambah lagi keadaan jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Tsunade pun tidak menuntut pengendara mobil itu.

Ah, ini memang takdir.

**-Flashback: OFF-**

**(.")**

Sakura masih disana. Mengelus-elus nisan bertuliskan "Dan Haruno, 1968-2007" yang terlihat masih terawat.

"Maafkan aku, ayah..." gumamnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi semenjak kedatangannya kesini.

Langit semakin gelap. Sudah sekitar 1 jam ia disini. Sakura melirik jam merah hati pemberian ayahnya itu.

"Huff… sudah hampir malam. Aku pulang dulu, ayah."

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Tak dihiraukannya rok sekolahnya yang kotor terkena tanah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kompleks pemakaman itu. Baru beberapa langkah, seseorang menegurnya dari belakang.

"Jadi kau Haruno itu?"

**.**

**tsuzuku~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Itulah chapter 2 nya… lebay banget ya? Dan saya minta pendapat kalian, apakah sebaiknya genre-nya diganti Romance saja? Soalnya humornya hampir nggak ada, atau malah nggak ada sama sekali? Habis saya lebih berkonsentrasi pada masa lalunya Sakura, jadinya malah kayak Angst. Berikan pendapat melalui review ya!

Un, ternyata penyakit 'pembuat penasaran (?)' saya belum ilang, jadi dengan kejamnya saya _cut_ chapter ini sampai disini *senyum bengis —dibacok*.

SasuSaku-nya belum terasa ya, tapi saya janji deh, chapter 3 bakalan hot banget! XD

Oh iya, minna-sama, saya habis ngedit profil lho, barangkali ada yang mau mampir (readers: nggak ada!).

Okelah, sekian dulu.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

_**Dari reader-lah, sebuah fanfic bisa lahir.**_

_**Dari reviewer-lah, sebuah fanfic bisa bertahan.**_

**Review?**

**^^Miura Aii^^**


End file.
